Baldwin's Soulmate
by JuniperHen
Summary: Mr. Baldwin's new student teacher isn't as normal as she seems. Her unpredictable surprises and her determination to improve Freshwater High changes everyone's lives forever. Contains mature situations. Please review.
**Freshwater High: Classroom**

 **Baldwin's POV**

"Today is going to be a nightmare," I mumbled.

I had just been told by the principal that a student teacher had been assigned to me, and whoever the hell it was would be starting today. This was bad. I barely had the energy to teach my class. I couldn't teach an adult at the same time! I was most likely going to be fired after the first day.

When class started, she swam into the classroom and smiled at us.

"Hi. I'm Nikki Brooks," she said.

I was amazed. She was beautiful. Her scales were light purple and her hair was long and black. I could tell she was wearing red lipstick, but I had a feeling she wanted it to be obvious. She was wearing a long gold gown and matching high heels.

"I'm Joseph Baldwin," I said shyly.

I am horrible at talking to girls. I am especially horrible at talking to pretty girls. This is the only time I am going to think this, but I'm glad Milo broke the awkward silence.

"OMG! Is that your first name, Mr. Baldwin?"

"Yes. And please never use it," I said.

Nikki sat in a dark corner of the room and buried her head in a thick book full of the most complicated algebra equations I had seen in my life. Every few minutes, she would glance up and give me a funny look. She's a little creepy, but she's very nice. Overall, she's a sweet woman, and I'm actually fine with spending the rest of the school year with her (assuming she doesn't get me in trouble for sleeping during the lesson).

* * *

 **Freshwater High: Classroom**

 **Nikki's POV**

I can't believe it. This is a HIGH SCHOOL and the students act like kindergarteners! And their poor teacher! No wonder he's a wreck! He has to deal with their nonsense all the time! I can tell he's trying, but there's something missing…

That's why I'm watching him. It might seem a little creepy, but it's for a reason. He is sad and miserable while everyone else is skipping around gleefully. I'm going to find and give him whatever he needs to be happy, no matter what.

I decided to talk to him after class.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The ceiling, obviously," he said.

I laughed.

"Seriously, though…what's on your mind?" I asked again.

"Nothing," he said, almost dismissively.

"You look like something's troubling you. It's okay to talk to me," I said. "I know what it's like to have a messed up life."

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I took a pregnancy test last week," he said. "It was positive."

* * *

 **Freshwater High: Classroom**

 **Baldwin's POV**

I shouldn't have said that. I instantly regretted saying that. What on earth would she think of me now?

"Yeah…I've been there. It's pretty surprising, right?" said Nikki. She looked at me with a knowing smile.

Wait…what?

"That's happened to you before?" I said.

"Yeah! I have a daughter. Learning I was pregnant was quite a shock. I was really drunk when I conceived her." She giggled. "I _still_ don't know who her father is!"

"What's her name?" I asked, now really curious. I never would have guessed that this enchanting young lady was a mother.

"Her name is Mia. She just turned three," said Nikki, eyes as bright as the sun.

"How old are _you_?" I asked. She appeared to be quite a young mother.

She blushed a little. "I'm twenty five. How old are you?"

Um…how old am I?

"Hmm…that's a really good question."

"However old you are, you're going to be a fine father." She looked up at the clock. "Oops! I need to go! Let's hope Mia's babysitter can last a few more minutes."

She started walking out.

"Bye!" she called.

I could hear Nikki's laugh echoing in the halls after she left. What a pretty laugh.

* * *

 **Milo and Oscar's House: Living Room**

 **Milo's POV**

"Were you expecting this to happen?" asked Oscar.

"What?" I said, not looking up from the video game I was playing. I should be doing my homework instead. Whatever.

"Nikki, the new student teacher," said Oscar. "What do you think that was all about?"

"I think Baldwin was trying to surprise us," I said.

"I don't think Baldwin knew," said Oscar. I looked up.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Baldwin would have told us about her before she came to class," explained Oscar. "Also, they introduced themselves to each other when she walked through the door."  
"OMG! You're right! They didn't even know each other's names!" I said. "But I'm glad we met her because she's a wonderful lady."

"But why did she come in the first place?" said Oscar. "I mean…I really like her but…"

* * *

 **Milo and Oscar's House: Living Room**

 **Oscar's POV**

Whoa. That's the only word I have to describe her. She was intelligent, nice, pretty (although she was a little over-the-top in my opinion), and…well…

"Don't you think she was a little suspicious?" I asked.

"You are worrying WAY too much," said Milo. "Just enjoy her. She's been nice to us so far, and I don't think that's going to change."

Milo has a point, though I'm still a little worried about her. I'm worried about Mr. Baldwin, actually. Nikki is very observant, and she seemed to notice every misbehavior in class. I'm not sure how he's going to take having a sharp young woman working with him all the time. She could see our mistakes. I know that she's going to see his mistakes, too.


End file.
